


Beneath the Mask

by WonderfulShining



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26988370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderfulShining/pseuds/WonderfulShining
Summary: Chapter 38 spoilers again but this time with Solomon, I was debating on whether or not to write but the more I thought about it, the more it makes sense.Oh I'm on twitter @nez0024 if you want more contentAnd yes the title is based on the Persona 5 song
Relationships: Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader
Kudos: 17





	Beneath the Mask

”Hey Solomon, do you have a moment? I was wondering if I could have a word with you.”

”I thought you were spending time with Lucifer, I mean you did manage to save him, a very applaudable thing.”

”Well, I couldn't have done it without your assistance. I mean, you've helped me a lot.” 

Solomon shook his head, leaning against the bookcase and quietly watching them. ”I also pressured you to hurt someone that you deeply cared about and kept many secrets from you.”

”Yes...but you have done with good reason, right?”

Solomon paused before looking off to the side before turning back and giving them one of the usual smiles, but the brightness didn't meet his eyes. The MC paused before walking over to him, slipping both their arms around him and hugging him sort of tight. 

”What are you…”

”I think you deserve something like this, you've been through a lot on this journey, not just me. You had to be stressing every little decision, and I'm sure Lord Diavolo put pressure on you...was it hard?” MC asked quietly, glancing over at Solomon before blinking as his grip tightened suddenly around them, pressing himself against their shoulder. 

”It was somewhat tricky, but I appreciate your concern.”


End file.
